Weight
by littlerebel15
Summary: 'You know, you don't weigh much.' He felt her short nails start to dig into his neck. "Watch it, Curtis.' In which I try to write what happened that would cause Happy to end up on Toby's back. Disclaimer:I don't own anything except for the story.


The pain in her ankle was killing her.

Happy would try to keep as little weight off of it as she could with a sturdy walking stick that she had found, but in the clunky army boots and rugged terrain and roads that was a challenge. She and Toby had been hiking on the main road for nearly two hours, the day slowing turning into night as she and the shrink were slowing losing hope that the team would ever find them.

Happy had to stop every now and then but the fifth time, she threw the branch into the dirt and gritted her teeth when she felt a wave of pain travel up from her ankle. The pain made her shrink down onto the floor, unable to tolerate the throbbing any longer.

Toby crouched beside her. "I think we should stop here for the night, don't you think?" Happy's pride engulfed her again, furiously nodding no." We have to keep going."

She tried getting up but yelped when another shot of pain hit her again, slowing easing herself onto the dirt once more. "Toss me the branch. At least with that I can walk without much trouble." Toby already knew she was lying and did something he was sometimes too scared to do.

"No."

"Why the hell not?" She looked agitated, staring at him like she was ready to strangle him. He sat on the dirt and played with a twig." Because you, my dear, are clearly exhausted and I guarantee you that your ankle is ten times worse because of the walking we did all day," he dropped the twig and leaned back on his arms, looking at the dark sky through towering trees.

"Don't get too relaxed Curtis, I refuse to stay here and wait for enemies to find us."

"There are no more enemies left."

She crossed her arms," And how do you know that?" He lazily waved his hand ,"Pretty sure Walt and the others took care of them, so we'll be fine."

Her glare soon turned into one of horror, looking straight behind him," TOBY GET DOWN!" She yelled. Without much though, Toby threw himself on top of Happy, ready to shield her body from flying bullets, but those bullets never came. He looked up expecting to find enemies; no one was there except for a rat scurrying across the road. Happy shoved him off of her onto his back.

"You see that? You're sacred. Do you really wanna risk spending the night?"

Toby nodded his head no." But I refuse to let you walk on that ankle." Happy rolled her eyes, " Then how the hell are we going to travel the rest of the way?"

Toby stood up an took in his surroundings, trying to find something else that could possibly aid the injured mechanic but had no luck; nothing but shrubs and other branches. Giving up, he decided to use his last resort knowing that Happy may not like it.

"Get on my back."

She looked up, stunned." What? No!" He threw up his hands already frustrated with her stubbornness." I know you hate it but it's the only way we can continue to walk. I don't think it's wise to let you walk on your ankle and, I hate to break it to ya', but the wilderness doesn't provide wheelchairs."

She caved in." Fine", she mumbled grumpily. He lifted her up from under her arms and allowed her to steady herself before instructing her on how to get on his back. He crouched down until one of his knees touched the dirt and told her to carefully adjust herself on his back. After successfully climbing up, he eased up and started to trek down the road.

"You know, you don't weigh much." He felt her short nails start to dig in his neck,"Watch it Curtis." He merely chuckled at her threat and turned his attention to the sky, a comfortable silence whirling in the air.

Happy's curiosity got the best of her again." Why do you keep looking at the sky? That's the billionth time today." Toby readjusted her leg position," Look up and listen, then tell me what you hear." She did as she was told, hearing nothing but crickets, the occasional hoot of an owl, and the rustling of leaves.

"I don't hear anything." She answered confusedly. Toby's lips quirked up." Exactly. How often do you get to hear _silence_ in L.A?"

"Oh man Doc, you're delusional. We have no idea where the team is, no supplies, and you're enjoying the environment that may or may not kill us."

"Who knows? Maybe they will find us." He said optimistically.

Sure enough, hours later they heard the engine of a car behind them. Happy ordered him to keep walking and not look back, just incase it was someone who was after them. They heard the car speed up a little more before screeching to a halt right beside them. The door was flung open, revealing the rest of the Scorpion team and army men with dumbfounded and amused glances at the pair.

Happy felt the heat rise to her face.

"None of you saw this." She warned.

Paige smirked and turned toward the other window.

**A/N: TAAADAAAA!**

**This episode really got me going. The Quintis moments in this episode were gold and i don't know who screamed when they fell in the ravine but I must know who because someone's scream made me laugh. **

**I remember someone posting on tumblr about how they were wondering what event would have had to happen that would have made happy get on toby's back as a last resort. I had this brewing in my mind after reading that. Not ****_very_**** pleased with the outcome of this story, but i'm satisfied enough.**

**Thank you so much for reading and have a Happy Thanksgiving wherever you may be!**

**~Scrappy**


End file.
